


all i do is sit (and think about you)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, also sort of fluff, biting kink, just guys being dudes, sexy times in the gryffindor dorms, sirius is a whore for remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: in which sirius has a biting kink





	all i do is sit (and think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song it's not living (if it's not with you) by the 1975

"do that again," sirius breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

 

remus smiled into his neck, pressing lingering kisses. "what? this?" he said as he lightly grazed his teeth across sirius' adams apple and softly bites down on it, receiving a hitch of breath and a low grown, followed by a murmured cruse. unable to hold back a grin, remus shifts himself on his elbows to meet the grey eyes beneath him, "you like that?"

 

sirius nodded, fists clenching his boyfriend's sweatshirt, bringing him close, close, close.

**Author's Note:**

> well would u look at that,,,, maybe i'll turn this into like a series or something,,, just a collection of wolfstar oneshots bc i have some more of these ;)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
